One Love for my lifetime
by KawaiiAnimeTrefulaGirl
Summary: A past that has come back to love her but with a few enemies in the way it might not be possible... will they be together in the end? High rating due to mature themes and violence later on! Completed
1. A day at the beach!

One love for my lifetime  
  
I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha or any other anime but I do own my own characters. The Inuyasha characters belong to the creator and all the other wonderful people that own Inuyasha! My characters are not to be used by others at any time!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was warm sunny day by the beach. The sun was shinning brightly and a little breeze was blowing very gently to make the day more perfect. I had brown long branches and icy blue eyes; I was wearing my blue tie up bikini. By the sea there were children playing and having fun and surfers catching some waves and riding them into shore. Everything seemed perfect but there was one thing different on the beach. A boy was standing by the wall on the beach. He wasn't there before at anytime but he was there watching me trying to catch some waves into shore. He had black hair that came down to his waste and he had golden brown eyes but what ever he was wearing it was all in red so, you couldn't miss him really. I decided that he wasn't important and just carried on with the fun that I came out here to do.  
  
I faced the open sea where waves big or small would come in. A wave was coming it seemed tame to ride though the size of it was bigger than me. I got my board at the ready so I could catch it and ride it in. As I was getting ready the boy was still looking at me but this time he was closer to me than before. I couldn't stop looking at him because I wanted to know why he was looking at me. Then he started to run towards me, he was getting faster and faster, I was confused as to why he was running towards me.  
  
As soon as he reached the waterline the wave that I was about to catch was about to crash on top of me. I tried to swim away but I was pulled in by the waves current. Then, like a blink of an eye it started to crash with me under it. The boy was still making his way towards me but then before he could reach me, the wave had pulled me under the water. I tried to swim up but my board hit me on the head and I started to see black, I was knocked out. I sank to the bottom of the sea like a lead weight.  
  
When I was knocked out I saw blackness but a light seemed to be coming closer then I started seeing shapes with blurry colours, then the shapes turned into faces of people and the boy's face was the closest to me. I opened me eyes to see clearly what was going on. In front of me was the boy on top of me then I had a sudden urge to cough up seawater. It was obvious that the boy saved me from the jaws of death. He helped me up and he looked deep into my eyes, as people were starting to go home he gave me a gentle kiss on my check and walked away into the sunset. I was confused, happy and I had a feeling that I knew him but I took my board and started to walk home without a further thought about it. 


	2. A morning at the park!

Chapter 2  
  
The next day as I was walking out of my house, I couldn't stop think about the boy. That scene that happened yesterday kept going over again and again in my mind. I was trying to place his face because it seemed so familiar to me but the question was why it seemed so familiar. I have never seen that face before unless I have but I didn't remember. After a while I decided that I had more important things to do so I crossed the street and went into the park opposite. As soon as I walked in through the park gates I saw some families having a picnic underneath a cherry blossom tree and I saw some boys and girls at about age from my school playing football.  
  
As I looked around everything seemed normal but then I saw him again but he was under a cherry blossom tree and as usual he was watching me again. I decided to ignore him because I didn't want to remember what happened yesterday again for today so I continued walk along the ponds edge. He was still looking at me but he seemed concerned because the look on his face was well expressed to show he was ready for any danger that could approach me at anytime.  
  
The boy saw the group of footballers still playing their game, a girl managed to get the ball and strike for a goal but unfortunately it bounced off the top pole and flew in the opposite direction. The boy continued watching the ball fly through the sky but he moved towards me when I wasn't looking and he shouted as loud as he could,  
  
"Watch out!!!"  
  
I turned around and the ball smacked me right in the face and I lost my balanced and fell in the pond. When I landed in the pond I banged my head on a stone that was at the bottom of the pond. My eyes started to get very heavy and I blacked out again but the last thing I saw was the boy swimming towards me. While I was knocked out, the boy swam down to the bottom where I was lying. He picked me up from the surface below and swam up before he ran out of air. He got a good grip of me and swam to the edge of the pond. He managed to reach it in good timing because I was knocked out and I was in desperation for air. He laid me down flat on my back a crowd start to gather. He said in a protective voice,  
  
"Stand back!!! I'm going to perform C.P.R on this girl!!"  
  
Everyone stood back a fair distance and let him do what he had to do in order to save my life. He lent forward, took a deep breath, put his lips on mine and breathed in the air that he had taken in for me to be able to survive. He did this five times as you would when doing so and he lent back up and done ten chest pressures to me. He checked my pulse on my neck to see if it was successful, no sign of a pulse. He did the same thing again people started to get very concerned and one said in a worried tone,  
  
"I'll call an ambulance!"  
  
As he finished giving air he rise up and he said very quickly before the person left,  
  
"No! Don't do it yet until I have at least done it another two times then call for an ambulance"  
  
He nodded and let him continue saving my life. He did more chest pressures and checked the pulse again; there was no sign of a pulse again. He did it again; he was determined to not give up. He checked the pulse again; there was still no pulse before he started again he pleaded,  
  
"Please don't give up me because I would never give up on you!"  
  
He did it again but this time on the fourth breath I coughed up the pond water and he was still over me. He seemed very relieved and the people were relieved and some of the crowd then started to go back to what they were doing before the incident. I sat up and he moved back away from me, he looked down at the floor and blushed very gently. He asked,  
  
"Are you ok because that was a nasty fall?"  
  
I thought about it and I replied with,  
  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
  
It went quiet between us and to break the silence he said casually,  
  
"My name is Inuyasha! What is your name again?"  
  
I was dumbstruck and I felt like I forgot my name and I started to say,  
  
"My name is............ My name is............"  
  
He interrupted with,  
  
"Your name is........."  
  
I snapped out of this dumbness and finally came out with,  
  
"Claire!!! My. Name is. Claire!"  
  
I smiled, blushed and sweatdroped with embarrassment because I sound like a dumbstruck robot. He smiled, blushed and he asked embarrassingly,  
  
"Do you wanna? I don't know......... Get a sundae or something?"  
  
I looked at him like people would when you were in love, I quickly snapped out of it before he noticed and I replied while blushing,  
  
"Sure, that's sound good to me, Inuyasha."  
  
He helped me up and we walked out of the park and head down the road to the sundae café. I could help but wonder why he said what was my name again even though we haven't even been introduced properly yet. 


	3. A confession at the sundae café!

Chapter 3  
  
The sun was still shining and the heat started to get intense. A waitress saw us walk in and stand by the door waiting for someone to come over. The waitress skated over in her blue and purple roller blades and said politely,  
  
"Please follow me to your table and then we can get you ordered up."  
  
So, Inuyasha and me followed her to a table that was meant for two. We sat down at the table, picked up a menu and had a look at the Sundae's that they had. Inuyasha moved his stool closer to see what was there. The waitress then asked,  
  
"What can I get you cute couple then?"  
  
We both looked at each, we blushed and sweatdroped, the waitress just smiled at us. I replied with,  
  
"Err... we're not a couple but, we will have a..."  
  
I stopped and looked at Inuyasha, he just nudged me to order something. I finally replied with,  
  
"We'll have a Double chocolate sundae"  
  
I smiled at Inuyasha and then at the waitress. She wrote down our order and took the menu with her. She then said,  
  
" Ok then, your order was a double chocolate sundae. It won't take long and sorry about the cute couple thing because I thought you were a couple."  
  
She blushed and skated away from us with embarrassment and also to tell the chef our order. While the sundae was being prepared Inuyasha moved back to face opposite me again. We both looked at each other in silence, so I broke the silence with,  
  
"So, how do you know because I haven't seen or met you before but then........... You do look formulary to me."  
  
I looked at him all puzzled and confused but he seemed calm until I said that. He started to move his seat forwards and backwards, he seemed like he had something to say about that. So before I said something to prompt him he came out with,  
  
" I know you because we have met before."  
  
I was confused and before I could answer that he was about to continue but the waitress came back with our sundae. She said,  
  
"Here's your sundae and enjoy it."  
  
She smiled and then skated away to serve many other people. Inuyasha then continued with what he had started with as I was eating the sundae that he treated me to.  
  
"We met centuries ago in a little village and we were..."  
  
He sighed and took a bit of the sundae; I looked up and looked at him waiting for him to finish his sentence. He swallowed the sundae and he came out with,  
  
"We were engaged, in fact we are still engaged today because years ago you said that I wouldn't want to die without you as my love for the rest of my lifetime. You and me were very close but my brother, Sesshoumaru wanted to marry you instead of me. It was a fight for us to be together without him interfering and trying to destroy me but, now we can be together at last because he won't be coming back any time soon."  
  
I was stunned with his explanation about me, he held my hands and looked deep into my eyes and said gently,  
  
"I love you and we can now be together for the rest of our days."  
  
I was blushed but I was stunned still by what he had said. I could see that he wanted me to say it back but I didn't want to believe this. It couldn't have been true in fact I knew it wasn't true so I pulled my hands away and said angrily,  
  
"Your lying to me. I know you are because I can't live for centuries and neither can you so why lie to me?"  
  
He was shocked with my reply, he looked deeply into my eyes and I saw anger approaching. He grabbed my hands and in an angry tone of voice,  
  
"No! I'm not lying it is the truth. Everything you heard today is the truth, I would never lie to you, never in an million year, my love."  
  
I was angrier that the fact that he replied with that, took back my hands and said to him before things went out of hand,  
  
" Stop it!"  
  
Inuyasha went back in his chair with shock and replied with,  
  
"What? Stop what Claire?"  
  
I was getting angrier because he didn't know what I was going on about, I felt like we were speaking different languages. I replied with,  
  
"Stop it, you're lying to me again. It's not true so stop it otherwise I'll leave!"  
  
I got up from my seat but before I could leave he got up as well, grabbed my hands again said in a calming voice trying not to shout out,  
  
"I'm not lying, honest, I'm not"  
  
He leant over towards me and gently kissed me on the lips. I was angry and upset over the fact that he just stood there lying to me. I pushed him off me and got one hand free from his grip and hit him across the check. He took a step backwards with shock, my eyes started to water and I upsetting said,  
  
"You're lying so leave me alone and I never want to see you again ever!!"  
  
I ran out of the café before he could say any more lies to me. As I left the café he said,  
  
"Claire!!! Wait!!! Claire!!!"  
  
He watched me ran away from him, he was so heartbroken because his fiancée said he never wanted to see him again, he had to show her somehow and in someway that he wasn't lying. Streams of sad tears came down on my checks, I never thought that he would be like that but it looked like I was wrong, very wrong indeed. I ran all the way home and as soon as I got through the door all that night I cried and cried and cried. Inuyasha who was outside my window watched me cry my heart out and small tears came out of his eyes and down his cheeks. He couldn't stay any more and disappeared into the night. 


	4. A passionate morning for both of us!

Chapter 4  
  
It was the dawn of a new sunny day, which was shown with the birds singing and the town coming to life with people arising for the day ahead. While the town was coming to life, I wasn't coming to life at all because all night crying can be tiring after the first two hours. I was just as happy in the world of my own and sleep in until half the day was gone, until my bedroom door start to open slightly while I was asleep.  
  
Inuyasha poked his head out to see if I was still asleep; he came right in and closed the door quietly so I would wake up. Before he walked over to me, he looked around at my room. He was astonished to find the room very neat, tidy and cosy. He started to make his way to me when he started taking off his red kimono; he left it on the floor like it didn't matter anyway because he was alone with the love of his life.  
  
He finally made it to where I was resting peacefully like an innocent child. He sat beside me and placed his hand on my heart; he wanted to feel my heart beating gently with his. He took off his cream jacket to reveal himself to me; he placed it on the floor so he couldn't wake me from my deep sleep. He gently lifted me by arranging his hands under my back and pulling me close to his body so he could feel the heat within. He held me gently while he placed his hand on my shoulder and started to slide off my nightdress straps, which exposed a light blue bra. He pulled me in closer and placed me head on his shoulder so I wouldn't suffer from any neck pains later.  
  
He leant forward and he started to do gently, sweet kisses down my neck and onto my right shoulder. He stopped kissing to move my bra strap off my shoulder so he could continue kissing me; he moved the other straps so he could reveal my bare shoulders before him. He mover his hands down my back to my bra strap; before he could undo it I arose from my sleep and I pushed him off me. He lost his balance and fell off the bed; he landed on his back with a big thud.  
  
I covered my half bare self with my sheets and I bravely looked over the edge of my bed. Inuyasha was on the floor with his eyes shut as if he was out stone cold. For strange reason I decided to get out of my bed holding my sheets up that were covering me and go see if he was ok. I kneeled down beside him and I tried to feel for his pulse on his neck but I couldn't get a touch of him so I moved myself on top of him. I was sitting on his waist and I leaned over on him. I put of my fingers on his neck to feel for his pulse, I starting counting the beats and just as I started he woke up. I fell backwards on to my back and he was then sitting on top of me.  
  
"You tricked me!" I said angrily.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have done that if you didn't push me off the bed!" he replied.  
  
"I wouldn't have pushed you if you weren't here!" I replied back.  
  
"I wouldn't have came if I did have something to tell you about us!" he replied back.  
  
"We're not back on this subject again. You were lying to me and there is no us and get off me!" I shout back at him.  
  
"There wouldn't have been a you with me. Besides I won't get off you because I like this position that your in and I have something to tell you." He said while looking deep into my eyes.  
  
" Well, what ever you're going to say just say it and leave and get off me and stop that!" I shouted with anger.  
  
He held my hands down so I couldn't push him off me like the last time, he started to slowly and gently take off the sheet to reveal my light blue bra again. I was wiggling to get him to lose balance but it didn't work no matter how hard I tried. With one hand, Inuyasha pulled some string out and he started to tie my hands to the bedpost so I couldn't move no matter what. He started to tie my feet so I couldn't kick him at any point in time. After tying me down, he got up and off me, I wasn't quite sure what he was doing but it was getting on my nerves really fast.  
  
He took off the sheet completely and through it to a side, he then took off the remaining nightdress that was on me. His gentle touches made me quiver a little as he took it off me, he through the nightdress to one side and he could finally see me. He saw a tired up girl with icy blue eyes and pink lushes lips, my long brown hair that was spread across the floor. A blue bra with matching blue underwear was the only thing covering me from being completely bare. He moved back on top of me and he put his hand gently on my neck and he started kissing the other side very passionately. As he was doing so I felt like I was being given what I always desired, the passionate kiss of a stranger that I felt I knew very well. He stopped kissing on my neck and he moved his head to mine. He lent forward to kiss me and I leaned forward and kissed him before he could. He deepened the kiss that I felt I needed to survive his passionate touch.  
  
He broke the kiss and rested his head on my right shoulder he then started whispering in my ear,  
  
"The slashes on your back."  
  
"Huh?" I managed to get out because I was over whelmed by his passion.  
  
"The slashes on your back, have you ever wonder why they won't ever go away no matter what you do?" he whispered gently in my ear.  
  
I thought about what he said and it was true, they wouldn't ever heal no matter what I did. I started to worry that maybe what he said yesterday was true. I wanted to know what was the story behind this, so I asked him.  
  
"How do you know this and how did I get them?" I bravely said to him.  
  
He lent up and looked deep into my watery eyes and one tear fell and ran down my cheek, he gently placed his hand on my cheek to catch that tear of confusion. He took a deep breath and he then started to untie my hands. He got off me and started putting his remaining clothes on. As I was untying my feet, he started to tell what happened years ago. 


	5. A story in the past that gained his worl...

Chapter 5  
  
"Five hundred years ago in a small village in the a not so densely forest, you were would do your daily chores as you would usual do. You would walk out of your home and you would pick up pale and go get some water for yourself. You would always say good morning to everyone that passed you and you were never stopped smiling, not for a minute. While you were making your way to the nearest spring up in the mountains, I was battling my brother Sesshoumaru for he was getting on my last nerve at the time. We both wanted something that we had searched for years, a special jewel with the right magic words that would allow the power to wish for what ever the possessor wanted. We had been fighting for a while when he caught me off guard and attacked me from behind. He said that he would rather wish me dead then finish me there because he knew that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get rid of me. So he left and I couldn't focus on anything, I would stand up but would then fall down; all I could see was blurry shapes and colours. I couldn't focus on anything so I blacked out and that was all I remember from the battle.  
  
Meanwhile, you were at the spring and as you were about to go towards the spring you found me lying there. You were worried because you never saw anyone in this bad condition before so you got some water, some herbs around the spring and started to heal all my wounds. As I was coming to at first I didn't know what to think, what to say or even know what to do. You held my hand gently and the look on your face made me feel like a new man. I couldn't help myself but I decided to get up, you helped me because I was having problems getting up at the time. I fell forward on to you and you fell backwards, I said I was sorry about that and all you did was kissed me on the lips. I deepened the kiss and I didn't want this emotion to go away so, when you pulled away I could help but kiss you more, the feeling felt so good and it was energy that I felt I could use right then. You would pull me in closer and you would start to kiss me when I would look up at you. As the day went on all we could do was kiss each because of this emotion I practically forgot about the jewel, I was more concerned of you. At night, you took me back to your home, you made me feel very welcome but as the night went by we kiss a little more.  
  
A kiss turned into a more passionate kiss, a more passionate kiss turned into a fall on the floor and rolling around but still being passionate this led onto a whole night of passion ahead of us. Later in the night, we were sharing a bed and making love like lovers would do. The more we kissed the more connected we were and every time we connected you would always want us never to part from each other. The next morning, while we were still naked, asleep and very close together I woke up and I thought about leaving but then a part of me wanted to stay because I felt so many emotions that night I just couldn't forget about it. I stayed and I woke you up because I wanted to make more love to you because you were my world and I couldn't let it crumble away. We made love until it as late afternoon and weeks later we still made love even then we could stop ourselves, but we had to stop because the village was being attacked on a early morning in summer. I got my clothes on as fast as I could, I opened the door and it was Sesshoumaru, he must have found where the jewel was. I wasn't going to let him destroy the village because the village was where my world has formed.  
  
You wrapped the sheets around you and you begged for me not to go, I held you close and in my arms, I gave her a kiss and I left to fight Sesshoumaru. You watched me run to where all the danger lay, you let out an innocent tear for me because you were afraid I wasn't going to come back. You disappeared into your house; you weren't going to let me go so you decided to get changed as quick as you could. Meanwhile, I was fighting a horrifying bloody battle it was more like a war between us we weren't going to let the other win besides I wanted my world to stay and not let my brother crumble it. No matter how hard I tried I was getting brutally attacked and I didn't know how long I would be able to keep this up. Sesshoumaru was about to finish me when you showed up; you snuck up on him and took an aim from your arrow. You shot it but Sesshoumaru moved out the way, headed for you and he slashed you, you fell to the ground he was going to finish you off but I decided to put a stop in his tracks and attack him from the behind. I managed to wound him but he still had more strength than me, he attacked me really bad after that. I couldn't move, he said it was about time you were kill Inuyasha.  
  
He charged at me and before he could hit me, you got in the way and you to my death. As soon as his sword went through you my world started to crumble and crack right before my eyes. Drops of crimson blood started to fall to the ground, Sesshoumaru took out his sword and went back a fair distance. Sesshoumaru seemed shocked it was like he didn't want you to get hurt, you fell to the ground and I kneeled beside to. My eyes were full of tears; I held your hand tightly for I didn't want you to go even though that wouldn't have stopped you from dying. We talked about how much we loved each other; before you shut your eyes you told me something that filled me full of sadness and rage, you said that we were pregnant and that I would have been the father and you wouldn't have kept it if you knew that I wouldn't have been there.  
  
After you said that your eyes closed... forever. I couldn't believe that my love was gone and that what was left was my world was the jewel. I wasn't going to let my brother get away with this so without further a due I managed to catch him off his guard, I attacked him and this was my revenge but then I was wondering why he didn't attack me when I was saying my last few words to you. He said that she was the jewel and that he loved her for he claimed have been watching over her for the past couple of years. He then died but I did know something that the jewel could never die so I waited for your return. Those slashes must have meant something because Sesshoumaru would have killed you but instead he didn't." He concluded his story and said nothing more.  
  
I was could forgive him for being a total drama queen but I didn't think I could believe it yet. Inuyasha got up from sitting on the floor and headed for the door, he opened it with but he seemed quite sad for he wanted me to believe him and fall into his arms but how could I believe him it was too impossible. Before he closed the door I decided to say something. I said,  
  
"I want to believe you but I need more time to think."  
  
He just smiled and closed the door; there was nothing to say to make the situation less painful for him. It was many days later when I saw him sitting under a tree in the park. I went up to him because I needed to give him some idea as to what I think about this. So I explained my point of view by saying,  
  
"I thought about this and some of it makes sense but... I'm still confused."  
  
He looked up and he just smiled, it was as if he didn't expect anything more than that. He got up and he held me in his arms like it was 500 years ago. It felt like some blast from the past but I was too confused to do anything so holding on to him was the best option to me. 


	6. A meal and a shower before a night of pa...

Chapter 6  
  
That evening at my place, I was setting up Inuyasha's bed so he could stay until he has figured why Sesshoumaru made those slashes and Inuyasha was in the kitchen...cooking. He was cooking Tandoori chicken; I didn't know whether he was chopping up the dead chicken or that he was trying to kill the dead chicken. I wanted to cook but he said that he was a good cook anyway, I think when he meant a good cook he meant give his lover a second death by cooked twice dead chicken. Thought the funny thing that came with Inuyasha's cooking skills was that he was singing... The Fast Food song, I couldn't help but giggle to myself. Even though he was killing the chicken again and singing he was also trying to do the dance, I burst into laughter, he stopped dancing and he ran over to me. He decided he would crash on top of me and he said while tickling me,  
  
"So you think it is funny that I can dance and sing when I am cooking."  
  
I looked into to his eyes and I couldn't stop smiling every time he would try to sing again. I kept laughing at every attempt to get all the words right from the song. And as soon as you could say fried chicken is fricken dinner was ready and well Inuyasha's cooking looked like something a cat threw up next door to me. I just stared at the plate, my stomach and then Inuyasha's smiling face. With a few words from Inuyasha he said,  
  
"Well, don't just sit there looking at it, eat it all up and tell what you think of my wonderful cooking."  
  
I just smiled and there was one thing in my mind... dead girl eating. I took a small fork full, Inuyasha just eat it all but he occasionally look up at me to see me pull as many faces at the so called food. Inuyasha being confused and wondering why I'm pulling all these faces he stopped eating and decided to watch me eat the first bite. I moved it closer, took a deep breath and shoved it into my mouth. I was chewing and chewing on this piece of dead twice chicken and I swallowed it all in one big gulp.  
  
"Well? What do you think Claire?"  
  
He said dying to know what I thought about the cooking though I thought I wouldn't call it cooking though. I looked at Inuyasha and I came out with,  
  
"It is sooooo tasty! What is your recipe for this?"  
  
And it was the truth it was delicious, I felt like I was hooked on to this. Inuyasha just smiled and continued eating his meal that he danced and sang hard for. Later after Inuyasha wanted to sing and dance while cleaning up I decided that is was very late and I thought I would go get changed into my nightdress ready for bed. Inuyasha who had just finished decided that he would go get a sneak preview of me changing into my nightdress.  
  
I took off my t-shirt and through it on my bed then I took off my trousers and left them on the floor in a heap. Inuyasha started to like what he was seeing especially when the underwear was a light pink and it was a thong to match. But then I decided to take a shower because it would be nice before I went to bed, so I took off my bra and before I could take off my thong my mobile went. I ran towards it and read the text message, it was junk so I deleted it and went back to what I was doing. Inuyasha could help himself; he lost his balance and fell through the door. I covered my top self and blushed a bright red.  
  
"Inuyasha! You are such a pervert!"  
  
I shouted at him. Inuyasha quickly got up and closed the door behind him. He started to undress himself I went into the bathroom because I wasn't going to watch. A shampoo and a conditioner later, I walked out of my bathroom to find my nightdress, I found something else instead. A naked Inuyasha lying in my bed holding my nightdress and saying very sexily,  
  
"Looking for this?"  
  
"Err...yes! Now could you give that to me, get of my bed and get your clothes on." I said in the calmest voice I could. He shook his head and said with a smile,  
  
"No! How about you take off that towel, you get into bed with me and we do that naked thing for the whole night."  
  
After saying that he winked at me and placed his hand on an empty space on the bed. I was shocked to find Inuyasha was asking me to have sex with him I refused to sleep with him let alone take off my towel. I went towards the door I tried to open it but Inuyasha somehow locked it. I was stuck in a room with a sexomatic man that I knew 500 years ago. I turned around and he wasn't in the bed any more, I turned towards the door again and he was there in the nude.  
  
"So who wants to go on top?"  
  
He said while looking me and giving me a wink, I held the towel up higher, blushed and said,  
  
"How could you even think a thing like let alone say that in front of me?"  
  
He just smiled and wrapped his arms around me and started kissing me on my shoulders. I lent my neck back; he lifted me up and started to make his to my bed. I started kissing him on the lips and he fell onto the bed and took off my towel to reveal a naked me. I couldn't help myself it was something that had to be done. That night we made love like couples would do, not once did we want to stop besides the night was still young and so was I. 


	7. A rude awaking!

Chapter 7  
  
As the full moon was rising and all was asleep, Inuyasha was awake and holding me in his arms while I was still in a deep sleep. He couldn't stop looking at me while millions of thoughts were flying threw his head but after snapping out of a maze of thoughts he looked at me again. He moved his head towards mine and gave a gentle kiss on my lips. With a little kiss getting deeper my eyes started to open, he broke the kiss and looked into my slightly opened eyes. I felt like I was a sleeping princess and Inuyasha had broke a spell to set me free.  
  
"Did I wake you, Claire?" he whispered being extremely concerned about her.  
  
He took me off his affectionate, muscular body and placed me on the bed trying to make it look like an accident and making me fall back asleep in the process but I wasn't buying that act to fall asleep and let him get away from me, I saw it in his eyes.  
  
"No, no you didn't wake me I was getting up anyway because I couldn't sleep." I said while I was stretching and rubbing my eyes.  
  
Inuyasha just smiled and whispered, "I choose not to believe that because you look like you were sleeping so go back to sleep."  
  
He pulled the sheets over me and moved his hand to stroke my hair; I liked it so much I fell back to sleep. As soon my eyes closed, Inuyasha stopped and went to find his clothes so that he could go for a walk. Before closing the door, he took a last look at me before he would go for a walk to clear his head of a few thoughts. He closed the door and headed for the park.  
  
Meanwhile outside my window on a high branch of a tree, someone was watching and waiting for Inuyasha to leave and for his time to strike. He jumped from the tree to the windowsill, opening the window carefully; he managed to get in without any problems. He walked inaudibly over towards me and he drew out his sword ready. I started to move a little so he stopped and stayed motionless and silent. After the movement died down, he continued walking over towards me he knew what he had to do and he had to do it before Inuyasha came back. As he moved closer and closer, he knocked over a glass vase he stopped and stood still. It wobbled from left to right; he started to get a little tense. The vase fell, he went to catch but it was too late, it smashed into a thousand tiny pieces and it woke me up.  
  
I looked around to find out what had broken and when I did find out I couldn't help but scream. He ran towards me and covered my mouth from anyone hearing me. He got a good grip of me, I tired to struggle out of it but it was no use. After making sure he had got what he had came for the door handle twisted and then the door started to open. 


	8. As the rain fell the stranger watched an...

Chapter 8 

It was raining heavily as the dawn started to appear in the horizon. Even though I was in doors somewhere a way from my home, I knew from the dusty window that I was looking out of that the day was not going to be a sunny one at any point. Awaking from being knocked out I started to gradually remember what happened last night.

FLASH BACK

The door handle started to twist and the door opened slowly as light flooded into the room that was once dark. He was still and stared at the door where Inuyasha was standing surprise to see Sesshoumaru holding me against my will. Inuyasha took no time to draw his sword and even though if he were to attack he would be attacking me instead of Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha stood there waiting to attack at the right moment but Sesshoumaru kept his grip on me to make sure that I wouldn't get away from him when he would make his move. It was silent and nothing happened between everyone that was there.

As Inuyasha clutched his sword tighter and tighter the grip that Sesshoumaru had was doing the same. I started to feel faint, as the grip started to leave me breathless and powerless as for he seemed to be weaken me so that I wouldn't struggle to get away.

Inuyasha started to move forward since he was running out of patients with the silent and stare game. Just before they went against each other I was thrown out of the way but I collided into a corner of a shelf that was hanging on a wall beside my bed. The sharp pain caused me to start to black… my last image was the clash of the two swords and the sounds that is made before the image was gone.

END FLASHBACK

As the flashback kept replaying in my mind more questions I had been developing in my head were bubbling, as I wanted to know the answer to them all. Questions like… what happened last night? Was it all a dream? Is Inuyasha ok? Why does this stuff have to happen to me when it could be someone else?

In a world of endless questions, footsteps could be heard from where I was. They were getting bigger, louder and they seem to be heading in my direction. I lifted myself up with what strength I had and looked around.

" I can't see anything yet it's close by… I can feel it."

The footsteps stopped and all was silent again in the room where the force of rain can be heard on the windows. Whatever it was I had a feeling that it's watching and waiting for it's right moment to attack like a predator watching it's helpless prey. I fell back down onto the ground since my arms have given up on keeping me perched up. I watched the rainfall down on the window since that was my only light that was there to keep me at a point of comfort. The footsteps started again but they were coming from behind me I was too weak to move yet I couldn't let this unknown force get me this easily with the little defence I had.

"I have been waiting for you to come around so I can take away what you have!"

I hadn't heard it before… this cold, dark and distant voice and what did it mean by take away what I have. What could it be? My life? Or could it be my new love… Inuyasha?


	9. The truth is told by he and she!

Chapter 9 

I wonder what seemed forever to try and figure out what the voice meant by that question. I couldn't find an answer that could have been correct.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" I shouted hoping for an answer to echo back at me.

It stopped moving as I felt their eyes look at me from behind. It was burning me and it felt like a fire but of pure evil. I couldn't stand the feeling even though it was just looking at me however the burning feeling seemed to be my imaginational thoughts gone wild.

"Tell me who you are already?" I shouted again with more emphasis into it.

"Isn't it funny how easily it was to defeat those two?" it's tone of voice being eerie and pleasing about it.

I felt like I was thrown into dark where I was alone and sad because I knew what it meant. This thing killed the kidnapper and Inuyasha and now it has me. As rain fell down the windows, my tears did the same on my cheeks. I was powerless and instantly broken by this small yet horrifying statement.

"How could you…you thing!"

I didn't know how I felt but I felt that it needed to be destroyed and fast. The hidden darkness and anger started to build inside and I couldn't stop it for one second.

"Come now! You have fulfilled your purpose and its time you joined me again." He softly said as if he had missed me.

I didn't know what he meant by that but I felt that he was right but the anger still didn't go. I lifted myself up again to find out whom this thing was that I have to join again. And there he was standing in the little light from the window.

"I'm Naraku and its now time, Claire."

Offering his hand to me so that I would join him but… join? I took a moment to look at him and think this through. Me? Join him after he has killed my one love for my lifetime. I couldn't allow him to get away with this crime.

"Of course… it is time for me to join you for I have fulfilled my task."

It was all become clear to me now… I was supposed to help Naraku to destroy Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. I guess that by joining him I have become a part of him by spirit. I took his hand and letting it help me remove myself from the ground. I smiled a little at him.

"I guess my purpose is done but there is something else I need to do…"


	10. The really truth is told and the tears a...

Chapter 10 

It was true that I helped Naraku but it was never done intentionally. As for the anger it easily started to turn into a rage that was getting out of hand. He looked at me in blank way as to say what's wrong with you.

A flash of lightning and a roar of thunder had covered up the noise of me yelling in anger. And without another thought I took my hand and dug it into his flesh; I had transformed into a demon. I dug it in further making the blood seep from his chest. He grabbed my arm in hope to pull out my demonic hand but it was no use since it had gone in too deep.

He through his head up in pain as this was how I felt after all. He was easily brought to his knees and my hand reclined back out again. His hands were over this new inflicted wound and he said,

"How come you betray me since I have created you from my own flesh and blood. I command you to stop before I destroy you and never let you see him again!"

I was in shock! It seemed that Naraku was the same as usual; his lying self-doing whatever he could to get what he wanted. I was infuriated so I took a sword that was a side a pierced it through him.

His eyes opened wide showing the pain from the wound but also from his feelings. This feeling didn't feel right as I transformed back to the human form. I removed the sword from him and kept it down by my side; he fell down to a side making sure that he landed on his back.

"Why did you lie to me, Naraku?" I questioned.

He smiled and looked at me with his eyes; they are different now. They weren't cold and could strike fear into your heart but they have turned soft and gentle as if he was really innocent.

"I lied to make you mine," he said as he coughed.

I kneeled down to see him up close I was confused and felt sorry for hurting him.

"…Isn't it funny how my envy of Inuyasha could cause you to choose revenge; it was a chain reaction waiting to happen and I suppose I should have saw it coming."

I felt even more horrible as the words were said louder in my head; I began to show drops of merciful tears to him.

"I'm sorry, Naraku… but this is how it has to be."

He through his head back in pain for the blade pierced another hole into him. Even though he was in pain he did kill someone. I had a feeling that he did and I wanted to make sure that if it was Inuyasha then he was already killed.


	11. One love for my lifetime!

Chapter 11 

The sky had cleared up quite quickly and the sun was shine brightly. The wind was gentle so that the heat from the sun was reduced to a warm light. A smile came across my face since this was a new day for me to go in search on this thing that I seem to have inside of me that both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha want.

It puzzled me about this thing but I was willing to find when two arms wrapped around my waist. It was Inuyasha.

"You're alive!" he sighed in relief and a kissed the side of my cheek.

I turned around so that I could look at his face and feel safe and happy again. His face looked warm and gentle like the sun.

"Inuyasha about that thing…?"

"Forget it! It's not worth it unlike you."

I smiled at him since I guess he realised that power wasn't everything while I realised that he is my one love for the rest of my lifetime.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey! I would just like to say thanx for reading my first ever story. I hope that you liked it and I hope that you read my next story, which will be funny and less dramatic. ; If you wonder what happened to Naraku then he died but I thought I should move away from it because I couldn't think of what else Claire could do in that day. ;; So thanx and see you in the future!

Missa -


End file.
